The prior art provides various means for mounting a cover plate to a wall over a wall opening. Generally, however, such means of mounting a cover plate include the use of an outlet box which must first be installed within the wall opening prior to the mounting of the cover plate. Such outlet boxes serve as mounting bases for the cover plates. Thayer U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,431 provides a fixture for securing a cover plate to a wall without the use of an outlet box. However, the Thayer fixture provides limited support for the cover plate upon the wall and may not be mounted immediately adjacent a vertical support or stud located within the wall. It also normally requires two hands to install and because of the prebent fingers is difficult to package and ship.